The invention relates to a spreading laryngoscope.
Spreadable laryngoscopes are known which comprise two spatulas parallel to one another, which delimit a working space through which instruments may be introduced in order to carry out an operation. Such a laryngoscope is known, for example, from German Published Patent Application DE 199 54 442 A1. This laryngoscope comprises two spatulas which are connected to a grip part. On the grip part there is provided an adjusting mechanism by which the two spatulas may be spread. At the same time, the spatulas are adjusted in parallel or angularly, so that they are further spaced from one another, in order to create a larger working space. At the same time, lateral gaps arise between the two longitudinal sides of the spatulas. According to DE 199 54 442 A1, movable flaps are arranged on a spatula in order to close the lateral gap in the spread condition and prevent tissue from penetrating into the gap. The arrangement of the movable flaps has the disadvantage that the field of view for the operator into the laterally retracted tissue is greatly limited, and additionally the outer dimensions of the laryngoscope are increased on account of the pivotable flaps.